Princess Sakura
by ruppunzul
Summary: After ten years, the ANBU of hana no gakura (Land of the flowers) have come to take Sakura because she's a princess, and not only that, but she has been arranged to have been married to...Read and find out! rated PG13 for mass Sexy-no-jutsu usage
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Sakura's a princess? Yeah, that's right she's a princess.

Coming back from an easy class D mission our 3 well- known friends are heading back into Konoha village. Suddenly, they feel a strange unknown presence amongst themselves (Naruto really didn't notice; he was just following along). As they scanned their surroundings all there was, was the dirt path leading back to the village and a huge field of lotus flowers. In a split second, 2 lotus flowers came into a sudden bloom and had two hot twin blondes jump at towards Sakura saying "After 10 years, we've finally got you: Princess Sakura!"

As Sakura tried pulling away from these blonde Anbu; instead of trying to help free Sakura, Naruto exclaimed "Wait one second; 1) who the f# are you two, and 2) who's Princess Sakura? I mean can't be this Sakura—she's not hot enough to be a Princess."

(Sakura >:**- ) **"What the heck do ya mean not hot enough! Of course I'm hot enough to be Princess Sakura if I am Princess Sakura, idiot! Oops :**-O**"

"Yeah- oops is right" said blonde #1

"Now that we know that you have the Princess we'll answer your questions. I'm Hittari Hatake and this is my twin sister Futtari Hatake and we are Princess Sakura Haruno of the Nation of Flower's Anbu."

Futtari butted in adding "Now that we've found you, it's time to resume your duties as Princess: first order is for you to marry…"

Sakura exploded at this piece of info **8-**O** "WHAT! **I thought I didn't have to have an arranged marriage—that was my sister's job!"

"It wasn't until your sister ran off and got married to someone _unworthy _with you joining them had you needed to have an arranged marriage, but now your sister is dethroned, you can use your special attacks, and you're next in line for the crown (totally oblivious to the fact of Sakura is about to of this info overload). Oh yeah—I almost forgot to mention your parents are coming here in about a week or so and expect you to be back into the whole princess routine thing ; **-)**" Hittari piped up.

**Inner Sakura**: How the f! did all this happen you freaks! I was suppose to live a normal life, marry Sasuke; not someone who I may not even know! !

Sakura in a perky voice " I guess I'll do what I have to do."

"Alright, this still doesn't make any sense. The only thing I understand is that Sakura is a princess and that she's marrying some mystery man (hopefully not a mystery girl, though that'd be so cool to see). I'd like to know what this whole princess story is, how you two found her , and who's the mystery guy (girl)?" Naruto yelled as Sasuke held quiet in the background.

" You two deserve an explanation so I'll spill though; DO NOT interrupt me—and I mean you Naruto—as I tell my story."

**ΨΨΨ

* * *

**

A/N: Yay! First Chapter is up. If any of you have read Kageoni1's story The Almostwar of Konoha, I was allowed to use Hittari and Futtari because she's my sister. What's going to happen now? What's the story? Review and find out! CHPT is already up to let you know; it talks about the whole story of how this whole mess started. And mystery man (or girl if Naruto had his way) will be put up on Sat Feb 26 05.


	2. Princess Sakura's and her ANBU's Story

**CHPT 2—Sakura's Story**

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, so sue me if you think otherwise (cause I'll counter sue and win)

A/N: Yay! Thank you for the reviews! I'm so happy!

* * *

"First, the woman you've heard me call Mom is actually my sister." Sakura started,

**Inner Naruto**: Good thing, it was really sad that I have the hots for her mom, and luckily it's really her sis. **8- )**

"10 years ago I was living in a palace with everything a girl could ever want, to put it simply. Then my sister fell in love with a commoner so to say (a.k.a Dad in public). Of course it was forbidden since my sis was arranged to be married to uh… someone unimportant. So, she and Anoko were to run off to here—on the other side of the globe—to be married, and Rengei-sister- asked if I wanted to come with. I was only four and I had always wondered what'd be like away from my village. We moved here; became a family and here we are now with my two Anbu (Blonde Bimbos) clutching my arms and not losing their grip at all!" screamed Sakura with her eye's blazing with fire.

"Oh yeah—oops. Now I guess it's our turn to explain. We found out where you were the princess through our uncle—uncle Kakashi." Hittari started

Everyone is dumbfounded (almost as much as Naruto, but he hasn't really been paying attention).

Futtari added "Well, we're not allowed to talk of our work for the king making it difficult for us to track you down. Then, uncle came to visit us and showed us his students he's so proud of."

Naruto "Which one of us is his favorite—it's me right, RIGHT! Please tell me **8- )**!"

**Inner Twin ESP Link Thingy Thought Whatchyamacallit: **Should we lie? No, but we can't be _that_ honest with him; it'd be way too harsh. So what should we say then! Uhh… Just smile, nod, and ummm strike a sexy pose. Yeah we can do that! Then do it on 3! 1, 2, 3!

**Inner Naruto:** Whoa! I must be Kakashi's favorite! **8-) **And the blondes have got the hots for me (I can tell by that little pose of theirs)! HOOOHHH!(All Lee like).

Naruto "Hay. You guys still haven't announced who the mystery hot—dude is. So it's me; right? Right? RIGHT?

☼

* * *

Next: mystery guy revealed. This will be posted by the time I have 5 reviews for this story and/or chapter or sometime next week.

Also, try reading my sister's fic, Kageoni1's The Almostwar of Konoha.


	3. Mystery Man Revealed!

**CHPT 3 Mystery Man Revealed! Who Is It?**

Dear Diary,

The secret is out; everyone knows now that I'm the heiress to the throne of the Nation of Flowers. I mean EVERYONE (3 guys have already proposed to me—so they must know)! Now I must marry… Oh, wait I gotta tell you how I found out…

Back to where we left off in the last chapter…

**Inner Twin ESP Link Thingy Thought Whatchyamacallit: **Should we avoid that question and make an even sexier pose? NO! He probably thinks we like or something already. Let's just tell him. The expression on his face will be funny enough.

Hittari happily "Sorry; you weren't found intelligent, cute, or strong enough to marry the princess **8- )**. (Naruto looks a little too shocked at this piece of info, or maybe just too dumfounded to do so).

Naruto responded "So when are Sasuke and Sakura getting married then?"

**Inner Sasuke: **Must not show emotion! I must not change my expression on face at all.

**Inner Sakura:** Yes! Yes! Yes! I knew my prayers would someday be answered! Beat that Ino! Parents, I am **_so_** in your debt! Sasuke you won't be disappointed—believe me!

Futtari answered "Sorry; Sasuke wasn't found _worthy_ enough to marry the princess. You are to marry… Oh wait—almost forgot to mention your parents are gonna be her in 3 days… Your fiancé is Neji Hyuuga! Aren't you glad; he's the only guy your age and worthy enough for you. And you don't have to thank us, it was an honor to help decide who you'd be spending the rest of your life with **8- )**. (Remember these are blondes we're talking about right here so it wasn't surprising that they didn't notice Sakura twitching for a moment) So; what do you think?"

**Inner Sakura:** YOU F# FREAKS! NEJI! I FIND HIS EYES CREEPIER THAN JIRAIYA IN A WOMEN NUDIST COLONY! AS YOUR QUEEN I CONDEMN YOU BOTH TO BURN IN HELL! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT! DON'T THANK ME FOR THAT, IT WAS A HONOR TO KNOW HOW PAINFULLY YOU'LL DIE BLONDES! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I NOW NEED PROZAC!

**Inner Sasuke:** What do you mean not worthy enough? I'm the only member of one of the strongest clans in all the world and you choose him! I hope Sakura as your queen condemns you both to burn inhell you blondes!

**Inner Naruto:** Ramen…… Ramen…… Ramen…… Did that milk I had before I left go bad again? Ramen……

Sakura replied in a way too calm of a voice "So what made Neji so special?"

"Glad you asked." Hittari started,"Before we got you we had this all planned out. The Hyuuga clan is the most _prestigious_ clan in the world. So we met with the head of the clan, Hiashi. He said that if we allowed Neji to marry you they'd bump him up into the head family making _him _heir to the head family. They even gave your parents a dowry. Now you are to be together forever. Get married, go on a honeymoonwink,wink, have kids, run the nation, and die together after decades of being with each other.(Now Sakura is twitching a little bit too much for her own good)."

Back to the diary…

I DON'T WANT TO MARRY SASUKE! WHY COULDN'T SASUKE BE DEEMED WORTHY? WHAT IS HE LACKING? I've gotta look on the bright side of things:

1) everyone is nice to me

1 ) it's only 'cause I'm hot and I'm a rich Princess

2) I'm getting married

2) to a creepy-eyed freak

3) my parents are coming in 3 days

3) my parents are coming in 3 days

4) my Anbu go everywhere with me and are teaching me the family moves

4) my Anbu go EVERYWHERE and I mean everywhere with me

5) I'm still the same Sakura

5) I'm still the same _sized_ Sakura (THEY REFUSE TO GROW!)

I sometimes still wish my sis had just married _you-know-who_ or else I wouldn't be in this position. Though, somehow I'll survive this—not for me, or my parents, but for my country which **I,** not Neji, will someday lead—that sounds good.

Love,

Same old Sakura

**§§§

* * *

**

Next: G.R.O.A.N. This will be posted by hopefully tomorrow or sometime next week.


	4. GROAN

**CHPT **4 G.R.O.A.N

Kiba was walking out of the local pet supply with one arm full of Akamaru's food and his other hand holding the local paper talking about Sakura being a princess of the nation that supplies 90 of all food pills, fancy flowers, perfumes, and practically all medical herbs. Then, as Kiba was turning the corner in the alleyway, a dark shadow beckoned him to come.

Kiba: "Please let this be an answer to my prayers. _Please _let this be an affordable hooker. I **SERIOUSLY** can't find any anywhere. Oh s#, it's only Naruto. Hey, I could ask him to do the sexy no jutsu. EW! Wait, I'm thinking of Naruto naked (as a woman), but EWW!"

As Naruto waited to talk to Kiba, he noticed that Kiba seemed very disturbed by something, though he didn't pay much attention to that.

"Hey, Kiba, I need your help to save Sakura." Naruto said.

Kiba: "Save Sakura from what? Seems like she's pretty well off: She's got royalty, a soon-to-be husband (even though he's really creepy), and everybody sucking up to her. WHY should we save her?"

Naruto: "Because we all know that Neji and Sakura don't belong together and Sakura doesn't need this kind of punishment. Also, who'd really mind if we were to "mess" Neji up a little?"

Kiba: "Who's **_WE_**? I don't know of any **_WE! _**The only we I know is the two men alone in a dark alley…**ALONE**!"

Naruto: "Calm down. See, we're trying to find a way of stopping the marriage between

Neji and Sakura."

Kiba: "Again with this we business. WHO THE F IS WE!"

Naruto (a little too calmly): "The G.R.O.A.N. organization."

Kiba (dumbstruck): "G.R.O.A.N."

Naruto: "Get Rid Of Awful Neji" Naruto then said pleadingly: "Please, just come to my place tonight at 6:30. It's for a good cause and you won't be the only one there."

As soon he heard that he wouldn't be the only person there at Naruto's apartment, Kiba agreed.

Kiba: "Alright, Sakura has been nice to me; and Neji is so creepy with his talk of "destiny"(and his eyes—I always think he's looking through my clothes with those eyes) and such. So I'll come. But, what if the Anbu, the police, or the two hot-blonde chicks come or something?"

Naruto: "Don't worry, (Waves his hand in the motion of a Jedi mind-trick) you won't know anything."

Kiba (in a hypnotized voice): "I won't know anything."

Naruto: "COOL! This Works! I gotta so do this to Kakashi and see if he would let me read one of his books. (Runs off) Bye Kiba! See ya tonight at 6:30! Icha Icha Paradaisu, here I come!" Naruto ran off, leaving a G.R.O.A.N. flyer behind.

* * *

**First meeting of G.R.O.A.N.**

At 6: 30, all of our favorite characters were there, which included Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Lee, Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, and Kakashi, although Kakashi had Ruroni Kenshin eyes, and was acting like as if he was in a trance. While everyone was talking about the problem of Sakura marrying Neji, Naruto looked up from Icha Icha Paradaisu and called the organization to order.

" Wow, so many of you guys came." Naruto said, " I almost thought that meeting you all in a dark alley would've scared you all off. First order of business is…uh, Tenten, why are you here again?"

Tenten: " I don't want to "Get rid of" Neji, I just don't want to have him marry Sakura."

Naruto (obviously not paying attention): "uh,…Okay! Now, for my plan A, first we use our Sexy-No-Jutsu to lure Neji away and push him of a cliff!"

Everyone: '…baka…'

Naruto: "okay, well, then we just lure him away with the S.N.J.-always thought he was a closet perv- and ship him off to Cambodia until the wedding...where ever that is! Yes, Shino?"

Shino: " Who's gonna lure Neji away? You? Hahahahahahah!( obviously appears to be happy with this sucky comment)"

Naruto: "Not just me-all the guys out here(smirks and gives a thumbs up). I'll teach you-tomorrow at the local forest."

Ino: " So, what do you expect us girls to do?"

Naruto thought for a bit, then said: "I suggest you comfort Sakura, and when I have another idea, act like nothing's happened, and try to learn the Hana Anbu's weaknesses."

* * *

**The next day…**

Naruto, in a green general costume in front of a chalkboard: "I'm glad to see that all you guys came here today…"

Shikamaru: "We didn't want to come, you went through the troublesome blackmail setup to bring us here."

Naruto: "Don't worry, I'll give you those pictures of Ino and you back after thismaybe. Getting past that…you know why else you're here! So shall we begin? (Crickets sound in the back round) alright, here's the steps for the move: (Moves towards the chalkboard, which has badly doodled drawings)

1) Find your inner woman-picture what you'd look like if you were a hot and sexy woman

2) Make a ram seal for transformation, then

3) Strike a sexy pose!

(Turns towards the crowd of male genins) Now all of you guys (Kankurou, Gaara, Lee, Sasuke, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, and Kakashi-still in a trance- stand up wearily), try to do these steps.

Lee (in one of his hyper brownnoser modes): "Ooh! Ooh! Wait; I can't do these types of moves so can I go?"

Naruto: "Yes, Lee, you can go, but I know everyone else can do these moves! Now let's see how you guys do."

Sasuke: "Before we start, won't we be nude when we change?"

Naruto (surprised by this question): "So?"

Sasuke: "Why we gotta be nude? Can't we have clothes on or something?"

Naruto: "Hmm. Never thought about that."

Sasuke: "I'm not surprised, but even so I brought some clothes for this type of situation. (Brings out: lingerie that could only be found in either Victoria's Secret, Pervy stores where Kakashi buys his books, and hooker clothes.)

Naruto: "Good thinking, but how'd you get all these girl clothes?"

Sasuke (looking carefully at Kakashi, hoping that his secret isn't found out): "Uh…from Kakashi's room after that double date he went on with Kurenai and Anko."(Everyone appears satisfied)

**Inner Sasuke: **Whoa, that was close.

Naruto: "Now let's start!"

Everyone: "SEXY-NO-JUTSU!"

…Not even Jiraiya would peep on the girls they created.

A few miles away, Hittari and Futtari fell from a tree laughing their heads off from the sight they saw of the meeting G.R.O.A.N. had.

∞

Author's note: I want to apologize about how I wasn't able to get this chapter in sooner. It took me longer to write this chapter out because I've been taking into consideration about how you've guys been suggesting that I make longer chapters but here it is now! Next time: Sakura's parents come to town— and all the guys are taking this chance to impress the parents complete H#


End file.
